Itadaki Street X Mario
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Itadaki Street series and the Mario series. Itadaki Street DS Itadaki Street 'Mario ''Itadaki Street DS features 11 playable characters from the Mario series, as well as 11 from the Dragon Quest series (see Dragon Quest X Itadaki Street). The Mario characters are: *Mario *Luigi *Yoshi *Princess Peach *Donkey Kong *Wario *Princess Daisy *Waluigi *Birdo *Bowser *Toad Additionally the recurring Mario enemy Lakitu is featured as a summonable character. There also are 7 boards from the Mario series, as well as 7 from Dragon Quest. The Mario ones are: File:ISDS_YoshisIsland.png|'''Yoshi's Island, based on its appearance in the map screen from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. File:ISDS_BowsersCastle.png|'Bowser's Castle', based on its most recent appearance in New Super Mario Bros. File:ISDS_MarioStadium.jpg|'Mario Stadium', based on the one from the two Mario baseball games. File:ISDS_MarioCircuit.png|'Mario Circuit', based on the recurring type of circuit from Mario Kart, and specifically featurig elements from the Mario Kart: Double Dash!! and Mario Kart DS versions. File:ISDS_PeachCastle.png|'Peach's Castle', the recurring location first appeared in Super Mario 64. File:ISDS_DelfinoPlaza.png|'Delfino Plaza', a location from Super Mario Sunshine. File:ISDS_MushroomKingdom.png|'Mushroom Kingdom', based on a level from Super Mario Bros., also featuring the same 8-bit graphics. Itadaki Street Wii Itadaki Street 'Mario ''Itadaki Street Wii, released worldwide as Fortune Street, once again features characters and stages from the Mario and Dragon Quest series (see Dragon Quest X Itadaki Street). All characters featured in Itadaki Street DS return, but there also are two new characters for each series, so there are 13 characters for each series. Oddly, 12 Mario characters are available from the start, with Peach as the only unlockable character, while only 10 Dragon Quest characters are initially available and three more can be unlocked. Also the game features 9 stages for each series, three of which are unlockable. The Mario ones are: *'''Mario Stadium, returning from Itadaki Street DS. *'Starship Mario', based on the hub world from Super Mario Galaxy 2. *'Mario Circuit', returning from Itadaki Street DS. *'Yoshi's Island', returning from Itadaki Street DS. *'Delfino Plaza', returning from Itadaki Street DS. *'Peach's Castle', returning from Itadaki Street DS. *'Super Mario Bros. World 1-1', based on "Mushroom Kingdom" course from Itadaki Street DS. It's unlocked by beating the Alefgard board in second place or higher on Tour mode. *'Bowser's Castle', returning from Itadaki Street DS. It's unlocked by beating the Super Mario Bros. World 1-1 board in second or higher on Tour mode. *'Good Egg Galaxy', based on the level from Super Mario Galaxy. It's unlocked by beating the Bowser's Castle board in first place on Tour mode. The two new boards are notable for being tridimentional, reflecting the gameplay from Super Mario Galaxy and Galaxy 2: File:ISWii_StarshipMario.png|Gameplay from the Starship Mario board. File:ISWii_GoodEggGalaxy.png|Gameplay from the Good Egg Galaxy board. License Itadaki Street DS and Itadaki Street Wii were developed by Square Enix and published by Nintendo, so they could include characters from their respective series. Category:Type 1 links Category:Links Category:Direct links